Phaser
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWyYD8Wcqko 19wongs4's cover on this Tower.] Description The Phaser is a futuristic soldier holding a laser gun. This tower costs 2,600 credits and costs $3,200 in game. It fires a beam that gradually deals more damage the longer it is locked on to a zombie; the beam it shoots will gradually get wider the longer it is locked on. Unlike other towers, the Phaser will not re-target until the current zombie it is targeting walks out of its range or is killed, making it very effective against high-hitpoint bosses. It is the second tower (The first being Patrol) to damage Hidden at any level, including level 1. Phaser is considered one of the strongest towers because it gets stronger the longer it locks on to a zombie. Look/Appearance The Phaser looks like a futuristic soldier, with robot-type visor, and a grey, marble texture body. The laser gun has a blue-green gradient of crystals on the barrel. Upgrades Handling ($700) * Increases range. * +Added Cosmetics: Gives the phaser gloves ---- Extra Juice ($2,600) * Increases the speed at which damage ticks, effectively doubling damage as well as doubling the rate the damage increases. * +Added Cosmetics: Two tubes with blue juice at the back of the Phaser. ---- Death Ray ($4,800) * Increases base damage to 10 damage per tick. * +Added Cosmetics: The phaser's beam turns orange including it's juice, and slightly changes its look. ---- Annihilation ($14,600) * Increases base damage to 40 and quadruple the damage increase over time. Minor range increase. The max damage is now 120 damage per tick. * +Added Cosmetics: Gives the Phaser 3 extra lasers at the back, Gives the Phaser a Knight helmet with Cyclops goggles. ---- Tactics * A level 1 Phaser can be placed on Wave 17 to defeat the Boss2 that spawns cheaply and efficiently. * The Phaser is amazing against Void, and nearly essential against Jack and SantaBot. However, the phaser may get distracted by high-hitpoint bosses, leaving the other towers to defend against hordes of lower-hitpoint bosses, which often leads to a loss. * This as with all other late game towers is best when used with Commander or Flamethrower, maybe even both if possible. * This tower is best supported by Commandos so that it can attack the stronger enemies and not waste time attacking fast and weak zombies such as the Lightning or Mystery. * It is also recommended that you do not have too many Phasers due to Boss3's quick movement and the Phasers slowly increasing damage despite being used to take out high hit points bosses. It is recommended to use phasers with a high damaging tower for instance; a couple of Railgunners to take out the Boss3s more quickly. * Note that at Level 1 and 2, it takes a little while for the Phaser to charge. This means it may take it a while (alone) to defeat even weaker zombies like Slows. * Don’t try to use too many Phasers; as if you have over 6 they are known to make lower-end computers lag. * Phaser is a very great support for killing the Void and could kill a void in the longest maps but flamethrowers are needed. 'Trivia' *The Phaser is the only non-spawn tower that can actually "see" hidden in level 1. *It is the second tower (first being Flamethrower) to have a special A.I. *This tower resembles the Inferno Tower from Clash royale or Clash of clans as it locks to one target then increases the damage over time. *The level 5 upgrade icon has a Shoop Da Whoop if you look closely enough. The Mechanism A level 1 and 2 phaser will do 2 ticks per second, which means 2 damages per second, it is slow. A lvl 3 - 5 phaser does 4 ticks per second, which means 4 damages per second! If the maxed (lvl 5) phaser has 120 damage per tick, there will be 480 damage per second. But because the phaser is starting up in the base damage and getting slowly more powerful over time, it will not be effective to weaker enemies like boss3 and the lower types of enemies, and having lower DPS (damage per second) than Railgunner and sometimes commando. If max damage has reached, it will have the 2nd highest DPM (way below maxed zed). (tick speed, needs confirmation) Update History * (8/8/17) Added Phaser. * (8/11/17) Rebalanced Phaser. * (10/13/17) Fixed Phaser sometimes not shooting things in range. handlingphaser.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 2. xtrajuicephaser.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 3. deathray.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 4. annhilation.png|Upgrade icon of Phaser when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Single